Moving on?
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Johnny's cousin comes and gets him. Thing is she is a Soc. Dose he go with her? Better then it sounds! PLEASE READ!AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

LOL NEW STORY!HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!

Hi I'm Arisa Cade. My cousin is Johnny Cade. I have long jet black hair and black eyes. I'm five-foot-five and I'm quite strong. People say that I could be his mom or sister. It's kinda creep seeing I'm twenty-two year's old and his mom is like fourtie. I'm in collage for a dagger to be a social worker or a lawyer. I live on the West side of town, where I'm know as 'Socs'. I love cooking and I deeply care for my little cousin that is why I'm now wanting him to come live with us. But I have a feeling that he is dis line my offer to live on the West side. Right now I'm walking to where he normally hangs out, I do know his best friends older brother because I use to hang out with him when I was in high school. My friend's twin is Paul so she hug out with them and I hung out with them too. Good thing I always carry my switchblade with me. Just in cases someone tries to jump me witch would not be the first time it as happen. My parent's even want him to live with us seeing my dad knows how Johnny's dad is, because my dad is Johnny's dad's older brother.

As I walked down the street is was cold out. 'God it's freezing out!' I should have know it would be this cold out it's December. I looked at the houses and for the one Johnny would be at with his friends. I fond the house and walked up to the front door and knocked on the front door. No one answers. I knocked again. This time someone did answer the door. A young man about two years younger then me open the door;dark brown hair that kicked out in the front, broad-shoulder, muscular, eyes like pale blue-green ice.

"Darrel Curtis?" I asked looking at him and he nodded. I smiled."It's good to see you once again." He looked confused at me when I said that.

"Who are you?" He asked me, I frowned."Arisa. From high school." I said looking down.'Guess he forgot.' I thought.

He was silent for a second. Must be thinking about it.

"Good to see you again." He finally said to me I looked back up at him to see him smile.

"Now that you remember me can I come in? It's kinda freezing out here." I asked rubbing my arms. I only has a fall jacket and a sweeter, gloves and a scarf.

"Sure." He said letting me in the house."So how have ya' been?" He asked me while taking my jacket scarf and gloves.

"Good. I just got done my final exams. I had to get away from it all so I came to see you, your brother and their/your friends. You?" We walked into the living room I could see six boy in there. Four where watching Micky Mouse. Two of them where reading. My cousin was one that was reading along with his friend. What was it? Oh yeah Ponyboy.

They all looked at me. I just blinked. They look like they never seen a girl before. Good God!

"Ummmm... Hi?"I said slowy looking at them.

They just blinked.

I took a small step back cues they where starting to creep me out. Darry noticed.

"Guy's this is Arisa. I went to school with her for a while. Arisa this Two-Bit, Dally, Steve and my little brother Soda." He said potting to the boys trunnion back to the T.V. "and the two reading are Ponyboy my kid brother and-"

"Johnny Cade." I said interrupting him

"How do you know his name?" The one with almost white hair asked me. I take it that was Dally.

"Yeah how did you know my name and why the hell do you look like me?" Johnny asked me.

"Good God. Ok to answer both questions at once; I'm Johnny's cousin. My last name is Cade too. I have not seen Johnny since he was like three years old."

"So you would have been what six?" Steve asked me.

"No. I was nine."I replied."And if you say one thing about my height I swear I will go right over to you and strangle ya'. And I'm not afraid of you or any...will not all of you. Darry I could possible fear. But the rest you nah."I said like it was nothing.

"So that means your twenty-two years old?" Pony asked me I only nodded.

"Your older then Dar!" Two-Bit laughed.

"That also means I'm older then you kiddie." I said as I looked to Johnny."Johnny can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

They gave me a weird look, other then Darry who sat down in a arm chair.

Johnny got up and went into the kitchen followed by me seeing is that I don't know where the kitchen is.

-Kitchen+

"Johnny my mom and dad where wondering and me to if you wanted to live with us. My dad told me about his little brother who is your dad. My mom and dad would love it if you come." I said to Johnny who just looked at the floor.

"Why now? Why not last year or the year before." He asked in a quite tone that I could barely hear.

"When you truned four-teen I sent you a letter and never got nothing back, then last year my mom & dad sent it. We still got nothing back. Now this year I wanted to come and find you. And I'm glad I did. Dad thought your dad killed you or something like that. But I'm glad your ok. Well as far as ok can go."

"So I can move out and live with you and your mom and dad?" He asked me looking at me.

I nodded."Yeah. But you need to know two things first."

"What are they?"

"One-Be home before ten on school days and twelve on holidays. Two-If you smoke, you can only have on pack a mouth."

Johnny seemed surprised."Is that all?I thought one was going to be I had to look like people from the West side of town."

"Sorry but I just remembered the third thing." I smiled at him while he looked at the floor."Be your self."

His head shot up I swore I hear it creak."You mean it?"

I nodded."Yeah, do I look like a Socs?" I asked him his face went a little red,"Never mind, Johnny." he let out a sigh.

We walked back into the living room where Soda, Dally, Steve and Two-Bit were playing Poker. Darry was watching the football game on T.V and Ponyboy was reading or trying to read.

I sat down on the coutch and start to watch the game while Johnny went to join the Poker game.

After about an hour the game was done. Steve Two-Bit and Soda where fighting and started wresting . Dally got in then Johnny. I was watching in amusement as it look like they where trying to kill each other. Now they where starting to kill each other...Pony and Darry get in it too.

I went for the remote and truned the T.V on and started watching T.V. I looked at them still fighting. Wounder what they are fight about anyway? Oh what the hell. I shut the T.V off and got down on the floor and whispered into Johnny's ear."Want to tag team them?" I whispered and only to get a nod from him, I helped him out, then I started wrestling too. Darry was smart to see when I joined in. He wanted to help me but I just pined him down to the ground and laughed at him.

Johnny was wrestling with Pony and Soda and Steve where wrestling and Two-Bit was getting beaten by Dally. I was just sitting on Darry's back holding his arms to his back. I made sure to keep him down.

Soda and Steve hit a cabinet that had a picture in it. I did not see what it was of but the boys did not notice. I got off Darry I cote it before it hit Soda or Steve on the head. They stopped and looked up at me. Everyone stopped.

"What happen?" Darry asked to no one really.

"This picture almost fell. It would be a shame if the frame was broken and the picture get lost." I said putting the picture back up where it was. I now know what the picture was. It was the last one they had as a family.

"Good cachet Arisa. Just like in football." Darry said to me. I only nodded.

"Johnny you coming tonight or when?" I asked looking over at Johnny.

The guys looked confussed."I think tonight."Johnny finely said then he noticed the looks on the other boys faces."Arisa parents wanted to know if I wanted to live with them...They have been sending me a card since I was four-teen."

"I sent I was sending you stuff from collage too Darry. One time I almost got expelled for not getting my homework in on time. I told them I was working on something and it was a secret." I said looking at Darry.

"We never got anything from you." Darry said looking at me.

"Damn. I will have to go to the post office tomoreo and check it out. It was nice meatting you all. I hope to see you around again soon." I smiled at them and head for the door. Johnny followed me. The others came too. I looked at my watch."Can I use your phone?"I asked looking at Darry.

"Sure. It's in the living room on the coffee table." Darry said looking at me, I nodded and went into the living to call my mom and dad up.

The boys where talking. Dally sound kinda uneasy about this. Same with the rest of them. Darry was the only one who seem to trust me. As soon as I was done I hug up and walked to the door.

"Ok, my dad will be here in about five minutes." I said putting my shoes on I took out a piece of paper."Here if you want to know anything about whats going on at the house just call that number at any time, or even come by for a visit." I handed it to Darry, because I knew he could keep it safe.

"I hope to see you all before Christmas." I said smiling at them,"if not Marry Christmas and Happy New Year." I heard car pull up, I looked out the window to see my dad in his old car."See ya guys." I waved and Johnny just waved good-bye saying he will see them tomoreo.

I opened the door and let Johnny get in first then I got in and shut the door.

"Hello there Johnny how have 'ya been?" My father asked Johnny while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Good...Sir." Johnny said in almost a whisper, I could not help but giggle some my father chuckled.

"That's good, and you don't have to call me 'sir' just call me Jack. Your aunt and I where worried about you but I should have know you would be ok. Arisa tried to skip a few days of collage to look for you but she could not miss any more days then she had. But we are glad you staying."

God my father talks a lot. We finally got home. Johnny look like he could fall sleep any minute.

"Hey I will show you your room and my room so you know where to go if you need anything. I will save to tore for tomoreo." I said walking up to the front door and opening it, while my dad put his car away.

"Thanks..." Johnny said his face was a little red. I take it, it was not from the cold ether.

I smiled at him."You can just call me just about anything. Other then shorty. Call me that and I will have you in a head lock so fast you would not even know what happen."I took off my jacket boots, gloves, skarf and put them away. I took Johnny's jaket and put it away too. He did not really want to part with it.

I took his hand I broth him up the staries."Ok the fourth door on the right is yours and I'm right across from you. The bathroom is at the end of the hall way my mom and dads room is two doors to the left of mine when you are coming out, and the other rooms are for gust." I told him he just blinked and nodded and open the door. He took a step back some."Something wrong?"I walked up next to him.

"This is my room?" He asked in amazement, in his room was a double bed, a dresser, a few painting, a mirroe over the dresser, and on the dress was a small contaner that said _hair grease'_

"Yeah. You like it?"

"Yeah...it's so big...thanks...sis...do you mind if I call you that?" He asked me nervously.

I smiled and shook my head." No I don't mind. I always wanted alittle brother." I laughed while Johnny turned back into the room."See ya' in the morning." I gave him a hug and walked across the hall and into my room.

Now my room was a hole lot messier then Johnny's room seeing is that I have been away at collage. But I love my how my room is. I know where my stuff is too. I went and got ready for bed. I was beat tired for the day.

R&R EVERYONE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

It was storming out. I was up late studding in for another one of my test that was coming up in you of my courses. I just shut my light out when thunder crashed. God thunder storms make me think of Johnny when he was a kid. He was always scared of them. I should make sure he's ok. I got up and went across the hall to Johnny's room. I knocked softly on the door. Then opened it.

"Johnny are you ok?" I asked in a whisper, just so he could hear me. I tried to see him but it was to dark to see. Thunder crashed once agian. I could see him. On his bed holding his legs to his chest with fear in his eyes. I walked right over to him and sat on the bed. I heard a small gasped."Johnny it's ok. It's me Arisa."

Soundly I felt weight on my right side. Johnny was holding on to my arm. He was shaken.

"Arisa...How did you know?" He asked me quietly.

"I remembered when you where small you would always be scared of storms. When ever we where visiting Grammas and Grandpa's and it was storming out you would always sneak out of your room and come in bed next to me and fall asleep."

"Really?"Johnny asked nervously.

I nodded, and kissed Johnny's four-head."Lye down. I wont leave till you are fast asleep."

"Thanks Arisa." Johnny said to me and lye down on the bed. I lye down next to him and watched him sleep. 'He will make some girl really happy one of these days.' I thought to my self.

-Next Morning+

I woke up to someone poking my arm. I open my eyes to see that I was in Johnny's room.

He was poking my arm."Arisa? Are you awake?" He asked me, as I rolled over witch was a bad idea cues I fell on the floor. I hear a muffle laughing. I looked up to see Johnny trying hard not to laugh to hard.

I got up, and looked at him."Have a good sleep?"

He nodded."I think you fell asleep while waiting for me to be asleep. You where sleeping almost on the edge of the bed." Johnny said grabbing his book bag.

We walked out of the room and down the staries and into the kitchen.

"Morin' Johnny, Arisa." My mom greeted us.

"Morin, ma'am." Johnny said sitting down while I sat down beside him.

"How did you sleep Johnny?" My mom asked while setting are breakfast down in front of us.

"Good..." Johnny said in a low tone.

"Johnny want a drive over to your friends? I have to go that way anyway to go to the post office." I asked him while I cuted my a pieces of ham.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked me while eating his toast.

"Not at all. Besides my dad wants me to go to the gas station to get his car repaired." As I took a my sausage and ate it.

We both ate quickly and quietly.

Five minutes later we where both done. We put are dishes in the sink. Johnny went into the living room while I went up staries and got dressed.

I was in my room trying to find my new tight blue jeans and light brown top, when I heard a noke a my door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Johnny" I heard the voice reply.

"Ok, come in." I said, I was still in my PJ's so it did not matter.

Johnny open the door to my room. I think he was shocked to see my room so messy.

"I was just wondering if you where ok. Seeing I was watting down staries for about a half an hour."

"Oh, I'm ok. I'm just trying to find some new things that I got." Has I thought some old small clothes out of my closet, that landed on in a box.

"What do they look like?" Johnny asked me.

"Tight blue jeans and a light brown shirt." Throwing some old toys in to the box.

"Is this it?"

I truned to him and he had a bag in his hand. I smiled."Yeah that's it! I swore I put them away. Thanks Johnny." I took it from him."Can you take this box down staries? It's stuff for the kids at the orphanage, that my mom runs."

"Sure." Johnny said picking the box up off my bed, and walked to my bed room door.

"I will be down in a few minutes." I said, then he left. I shut my door and got change quit fast. I then brushed my hair, then put it back in a pony-tail. I went to the bathroom. and brushed my teeth then ran down the staries. "Ok done. Ready to go Johnny?"

"Yeah. But how are we getting there? I don't want to be attacked by Socs again." He said as he put his jacket on.

"Don't worry Johnny. I remember I said I was taking my dad's old car." I put my jacket on and picked the box up. Johnny opened the door. We both yelled good bye to my mom and dad then went to the car.

"How long has your dad had this car?" Johnny asked as he got in on the gun-shot side.

"He had it since he was six-teen." I said and backed out of the yard. Then we where off.

"Thanks for giving me a drive sis." Johnny said looking at me.

"Yeah it's nothing. You are my little brother now." I smiled at him, his face redden some when I called him, 'little brother'.

"So what goes on at the orphanage? I never been there." Johnny said, braking the five minute silence we had.

"Will right now the kids are getting ready for their play. This year it's 'Away in a Manger'. The only thing you do to get in is give at lest 50cents or give a toy to it. House roofing, grocers stores, and even the collage helps out." I told him about.

"Can I come and watch?" He finally asked me.

"Sure. You can even work back stage if you want. We need a boy to help get the boys in their costumes. I'm helping the girls already." I pulled up in front of the Curites house hold. "Here's your stop." I said, has he got out. Just then my dad's car stopped. I looked to see if it was put of gas. But it was full.'_Grate._' I thought to my self.

"Hang on Arisa." Johnny said and went up to the house. He said something then walked in. I waited for a few minutes.

Then three boys came out, followed by three other boys. Johnny was on of the first three boys out side.

"Hey guys." I said as I waved to them.

"What seems to be the matter with your car?" Steve asked me, he sound kind right now.

"It just stopped." I said, I was going to say. This_ is 'not' my car._

"It will take sometime to get it done. Why don't you go in side and warm up." Soda said looking at me. I nodded and got out of the car.

"Arisa how old is this car anyways?" Steve asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is my dad had since he was six-teen. He refuses to give it up. It has not had a check up in 20 years."

"Ok yeah it definitely does need one." Soda said popping the hoed up.

"Come on lets go back in side before we freeze out here." Two-Bit said, "Micky Mouse is going to be starting soon."

I laughed, and nodded. We all went in side Dar gave me a cup of hot- coco.

Soda and Steve where working on my dads car for just over an hour.

Pony must have been still sleeping seeing he was not up. Johnny was in the living room with Two-Bit, and Dally watching Micky Mouse.

"Dar where's Pony at?" I asked looking at him.

"In bed sick. He as the chicken pox's. At least Soda and I had them already. Steve got them from Soda, Two-Bit got them from Steve, Dally got them Two-Bit. The only one who as not had them is Johnny that I know of." Darry said takeing a drink of his coffee.

"I don't think he has. But it's better to get them young then old. I do remember you having them. I came over to see you over the Christmas brake, and you where coverd in red spots and you wouldn't stop scratching no matter what." I said while giggling at the thought.

"Yeah then you got them from me. When you came over." Darry smirked at me.

"Yeah, you guys have bad luck with the chicken pox's. You had them on Christmas, and Soda had them on Christmas now Pony's going to have them on Christmas."

"Yeah, will he better suck it up,"Darry said sighing."once Two-Bit heard he had them he went right up the staries and started to call Pony a chicken. He got a pillow in the face from saying that. Why don't you and Johnny go up and say hi to him? I'm sure he can use someone to talk to."

"I think I will sat down here. But Johnny can go up and see him." Just as I said that Johnny came in the room.

"Hey, Darry where's Ponyboy at?" He asked looking at Darry.

"Up staries kid. Careful his as the chicken pox's." Darry said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Ok, thanks Dar." Johnny said then left the room and went up staries.

Darry and I where talking.

"Darry, are you busy Friday by any chance?" I asked him, he shook his head no.

"No why?" He asked me,"You want to do something Friday?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you wanted to go and see a movie at the movie house."

"Movies aren't my favorite thing but -" Darry could not finished because Steve and Soda had just come in complain about the cold.

"God! I have frost bit on my fingers now." Steve complained following Soda into the kitchen where Darry and I where talking.

"All done?" I asked looking up at them.

"Yeah. We got her going. Bringing her by the DX sometime and we can work faster at it." Soda said getting a big glass of chocolate milk.

I took about my wallet and took out two ten's."Here." I said giving them each ten dollars.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. It only cost money when where at work." Soda said smiling at me and gave it back to me, same with Steve.

"Then take it as a tip. You both where put side for an hours and half working away. You both deserve it." I gave the money back to them.

"You sure?" Steve asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah. I work hard on keeping little kids going. I get payed sixty dollars by the end of the week. And It is my money and I chooses what to do with it." I stood up." Dar give me a call on your answer later on ok?" I looked at Darry who nodded."Tell Johnny to call are place if he is coming home for the night." Then I left.


	3. Chapter 3

I was on my way back from a hard day at the orfage. Ther was a new little girl there but she wont talk. Kinda like Johnny. Man I am I beat. I looked at my watch to see the time. It was nine pm.'Better stop by and see if Johnny's coming home.' I thought to my self. I was driving by the DX when I notice Soda and Steve started to walk home. 'Guess they don't have a ride.' I thought to my self. I pulled over.

"You guys need a ride?" I asked them.

"Do you mind giving us one?" Soda asked me, I shook my head no.

"Hope in. I was going by your place anyway."

"Thanks Arisa."

"It's nothing."

"Hows the car working?" Steve asked me, as we stopped infront of the house.

"Good. Much better. Thanks." I said getting out of the car. Steve and Soda got out too.

We walked up to the front door and went in side.

"Hey! Where home!" Soda yelled taking his shoes off and went into the kitchen.

Steve and I took are shoes off and jackets and walked into the kitchen.

When I walked in the boys where playing Poker.

"Who's winn'?"Steve asked looking at the boys.

"Take a guess."Pony mutterd putting his hand down.

"Dally?" Steve qushtioned.

Pony shook his head no.

"Johnny?" I asked they looked at me. Guess they could not see me seeing as I was standing behind Steve.

"Yeah. Why don't you try Arisa? We are beatting weed." Two-Bit said looking at me.

"Sure. I have not played Poker in a while." I took a seat, well more like on Darry's lap I did not want to get up and the other did not want to move so I had to sit on him.

Dally dealted the cards. Then we started to had to the pot(ok i never played Poker before so don't be mad at me.)

I looked at my cards with a smirk on my face. I took out a pack of Kools' and opend it up, and put five down on the tabl. Johnny put five down too. Dally set down six. Two-Bit put down ten.

"Show the cards." Soda said watching us.

We all put are card down.

The winner was...

LOL chliffy! Ok sorry but I had to! I need help on setting up the winner I know the winner but I need SOMEONE you as played Poker to put four sets of cards in a hand.

Two-Bit

Dally

Johnny

Arisa

Don't tell who to put it too cause I am putting the highest set with the winner.

SOMEONE HELP ME OR I CAN'T UP DATE!


	4. Chapter 4

OK!Seeing no one helped me with the poker part I will just say who won.

DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT Arisa Cade !

"Looks like Johnnycakes takes the pot!"Soda laughed as Two-Bit and Dally groaned.

Arisa smiled."Good job Johnny. But that still means only one pack a month."

"Yeah. I know."Johnny said scratching the back of his neck.

"Johnny you coming home tonight or staying here?"Arisa asked looking at Johnny.

"I think I will go back home."Johnny said standing up.

Arisa nodded.

A bang was heard on the door.

We all got up and went to see who it was. It was Mr. Cade. Johnny's dad.

"Where that little bastard at!" He yelled coming into the house.

"Get out of here your not welcome." Darry said angerly at him.

"You tell me where my son is then I will leave." He spotted Johnny,"Come on boy where going home."

"I don't live with you and mom no more." Johnny said in a whisper.

"Stay back you guys." I whisperd the rest of the guys just looked at me then took small step back. Johnny walked forward some, standing infront of his dad who was alittle taller then he was.

Mr. Cade was silent for a minute. Then he took the bottle of bear that was in his hand and hit Johnny across the head. Making Johnny fall to the ground.

"You bastard!" Dally yelled and was about to attack him.

"Mr. Cade you should not have done that. Now I am forbidding you to ever see your son ever again after what I just witness."I said, this was a grate time to teacher Johnny's dad some manners.

"And who are you?" He asked looking at me.

"I am your niece, and the one that has forbid you to see your son." I replied stepping looking up at him.

Dally and the rest of the gang where around Johnny to make sure he was ok.

"So my brothers little girl is here to play again with her uncle." Mr. Cade said stepping closer to me.

"Back off and get out of here before I phone the fuzz and both you and your wife will be going to jail." I said glaring at him, he took a step back. Then hit me across the face then left.

Soda was at my side. Darry was bandaging up Johnny's head where his old man hit him.

"Arisa you ok?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Is Johnny ok?" I asked worried.

"He will be. But he should go back to your place and get some sleep." Darry said looking at me.

I rubbed my cheek.

"Arisa you don't look so well."Pony said looking at me.

"Neither do you." I replied looking up at him.

"She's right Pony. I think it's time you went to bed." Darry said helping me stand up."And you need a ride home."

"I can give my girlfriend a call. Her and her cusein can come over here, and get you and Johnny."Two-Bit chirped.

"Right your new girl-friend lives on the west side. What's her name agian?"Dally asked, looking at Two-Bit while helping Johnny to the cough.

"Sakura Anderson. Her cusein is staying at her place for the week while his parents are gone away." Two-Bit said kinda cherry-fully.

"Well call her up Mathews."Darry said getting annoyed then looks at Pony who is scratching."Ponyboy Michael Curtis I told you not to scratch. And I also told you to go to bed."

"Fine." Pony muttered."Night." Then he went up up the steps to bed.

"No reading either!"Darry called after him.

"Ok Sakura said her and her cusein will be here in a few minutes."Two-Bit said grinning.

I sat on the floor next to Johnny while he was lying on the cough.

"Two-Bit, what's your girlfriends cousins name?" I asked as I looked at Two-Bit.

"Oh his name umm...that guy that did not take part in the rumble awhile ago." Two-Bit answered looking at me.

"...and that would be who?" I asked looking totally confused.

"Randy Anderson." Darry annswerd looking out the window.

"Ok."I looked at Johnny with worry in my eyes. I looked at his arm. I could see a red spot.'I must be seeing things.' I thought to my self.

"Your rides here." Darry said going to the door while a boy and a girl came up the path.

"Hey Sakura." Two-Bit said looking at her smiling.

"Hey Two-Bit." Sakura smiled at him. Sakura had long blond hair pulled back. She was wearing a poodle skirt.

"Ok who are the ones that need a ride?" Randy asked looking at us.

"Me and my little brother do." I said getting up.

"Wait...you mean the kid that... Is your brother?" Randy ask uneasy looking at me to Johnny.

"Yes he is." I said slipping my jacket on.

"Sakura can you drive my dads car?" I asked looking at her.

"Sure thing." I gave her the address and she left.

As soon as we got Johnny into the car we left. Randy and I made small talk.

"So what happen to the kid?" He asked me while stopping.

"His father hit him with a bottle over the head." I said looking out the window.

"Don't you mean 'our' father? You said back at the house that he was your brother."

"He needed a better home then the one he has. So now he is my little brother. He needs a mom and dad who loves him. And my mom and dad love him."

It was quite the rest of the way there.

When we got there Randy cared Johnny to the door while I opened it. Sakura was in side waiting. My dad took Johnny from Randy and broth him up to bed. I thanked Randy for his help then he a Sakura left. I said good night to my mom and dad then went to bed.

'I hope Johnny's ok...' I thought to myself as a fell asleep.

When I woke up the next moring my clock said 10:37am. I got out of bed and went to Johnny's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Johnny's voice. I hoped the door, and walked in then shut the door. I could see red spots over his face and arms.

"Morin' Johnny did you have a good sleep?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I have had better ones." He said while scratching his arm. I reached out and made him stop."Arisa why can't I scratch? It's driving me crazy." Johnny said pouting at me.

I laughed and messed his hair up."Get your house cote on and come to the bathroom Johnny."

"Why?" He asked me.

"Your taking a bath." I told him.

"Arisa I know how to take a shower."

"Your taking a bath. Trust me. I will put some powered stuff in the watter and it will help you with the scratching. I will go and get it ready for you." I got up and went to the door."It should only take you about three minutes. And if your good I will give you your Christmas present early." I soon as I said that his face lite up. I shut the door and went to the bathroom and got his bath ready.

A minute later Johnny came in the bathroom with his house cote on. I shut the watter off.

"Ok Johnny you have to wash your hole body with the watter not soap. Make sure you rub not scratch and wash your hair too ok? I can kinda see some blood from last night. As soon as your done get back in your pjs then get in bed." I told him then left the bathroom and went to my room. I called Darry up to talk to him.

"Hey Darry."

"Hey Arisa, is Johnny ok?"

"Well...he seems to be but-"

"But what?" Dally must have grabbed the phone from Darry.

"If you let me finish I will tell you." I said to him sounding annoyed.

"Fine go on."

"But he has the chicken pox's." I said finely.

"Can we come over and see him?" Must be Soda now.

"Not right now." On the other end I could hear them fighting over the phone. "PUT DARRY ON OR I WONT LET YOU GUYS COME OVER!"

The fighting must have stopped because Darry was back on the phone.

"So do you have an answer to my question Darry?"

"Yeah. Sure thing."

"Grate so how about Friday night at the Nighly Dubble?"

"Sure thing."

"Are the other boys listen?"

"Oh yeah."

I laughed." Ok then I will let you go and pound their heads in to the ground, and are you picking me up?"

"Oh yeah. Sure thing Arisa. See ya."

We both hung up. I heard door shut.'Johnny must be done his bath now.' I thought. I went to my closet and took out a small cage. I opened it and took the animal out that was in it and put it in a box and put the cover over it. I left my room and knocked on Johnny's door.

"Hang on." I heard him say, I waited till he said I could come in."Ok come in."

I opened the door to see he was in bed. I had the present be hind my back.

"Feel any better Johnny?" I asked as I walked to the bed.

"Yeah, I don't feel like scratching no more." He said and looked up at me.

"You want your present?" I asked him.

"Yes!" He said really happy. I laughed at him.

"Ok here it is." I sat it down on his bed, he took to cover off too...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MAGER CLIFFY! I'M SO EVIL! MAHAHAHAH

Johnny: What is it! I want to know!-makes pout face-

kck:-hugs Johnny- You will find out in are next chapter!-kisses Johnny on the check-

Johnny:-face goes all red-


	5. Chapter 5

K.C.K: Ok! I'm updating this one because my boyfriend wanted me too!

I don't own nothing put the plot and Arisa Cade!

Johnny opened it up to see a cute little black puppy dog.

Johnny smiled and laughed. The puppy jumped out and started to lick his face, witch made him laugh only harder.

"Like it?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah its wonderful! Thanks so much! But is it a male or a female? Whats it's name?" he asked egrrily looking while looking at me.

I smiled at him. "Well it's a girl, you get to name her. I was going to get you a male puppy but the girl I got it from had none."

Johnny smiled at me."She's really cute. Thanks Arisa." Then he gave me a hug. When he let go of me he looked at the puppy."I think I will name her Shadow."

"Good pick. Now you get some sleep and later if your feeling better I will call the guys up and let them come over." I told him as I pushed him lightly down and moved his covers up over his body. Shadow was on the floor sleeping.

"Come on Arisa I'm not-"he yawned"tired." his checks went shade of pink.

"I don't think so. Get some sleep and Pony can stay the night Friday." I told him, silently.

He yawned once again."Okay, fine..."his eye leads shut slowy. I smiled at him then walked out with out waking him. I heard a phone ringing. It was my phone, yup. My own line. Went and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Arisa." It was Darry.

"Hey Dar. What's up?" I pushed stuff off my chair to my desk. Man I have got to tide up some in here.

"Nothing much. I was just looking at the weather and its suppose to be storming out Friday."

"Oh... Will we can go out some other time if you want too." I said disappointed.

"I was going to see if you wanted go to the movie house insted, and if you don't mind the guys could hang out at your place. Or would you rather to just have Pony there?"

I smiled to my self."Pony can come over for the night, Dally can stop by, but to tell you the truth I rather not have Soda, cause then Steve would come here then Two-Bit would show up. Then my Soc's would come over, then my place would get trashed."

"Okay, so want me to drop Pony off there when I'm picking you up?"

"Yeah that would be good. Johnny would want some company for the night."

"Okay. So how did Johnny like his gift?"

"He loved it."

I heard Darry give a little chuckle."That's good. So when would the gang be able to go and visit?"

"When Johnny wakes up. I told him to sleep."

"Yeah I told Pony the same thing."

I soundly heard screaming in the back round.

"Hey Arisa I have to go I will talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing Darry. Take care."

We both said bye then hung up. We were talking for about 15 minutes. I looked around my room. Clothes all over the floor, closet a meager mess, desk just has bad, bed was unmade. "I have so got to do some cleaning in this room." I muttered to myself.

So I went to my closet and took everything that was in there out. That took me about 10 minutes then I went thought it and put it in three pails- garbage, give away and keeping. Now that took me about 20 minutes. I had to go and get some garbage bags. So I turned my light off and left my room shutting the door behind me. I walked past Johnny's room to see if he was still sleeping. When I looked in the door is was just rolling over to face the wall.

I smiled to myself and shut the door quitly. I went down staries and into the kitchen to make so hot-coco. My partens had left this moring to go away for their ansvrsie. They wont be back till New Year's.

I heard the stairs creak. I looked over at to them and there was Johnny. He was rubbing his eyes lazily. Shadow was walking next to him. He was wearing sweat pants that I made him wear, and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, Johnny. Have a nice sleep?" I asked sitting a cup of coco on the table for him.

"Hey sis, yeah I had a pretty good sleep." he said and sat down infront of where I placed his cup of coco.

"Would you like to see the gang?" I ask looking at him. He looked alittle down. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Yeah. That would be great." He said with a smile.

I gave a light laugh. "Ok, then. Go get some socks on and a sweeter."

He set the cup of coco down, then raced up the staires I heard him trip. Shadow was right be hind him.

"Johnny you ok?" by the time I got to the staries he was running to the left and into his room. Shadow dropped something from her mouth. It looked like a peace of clothing. I went up the staries and looked over it. Yup defiantly a peace of clothing.

I went up the staries, and knocked on his door.

"Hang on." Johnny said from the other side.

I waited for Johnny to open the door, when he did he had different sweet pants on.

"Something happen to the other ones?" I asked looking at him.

His checks went bright red, and shook his head."No! Nothing like that!" he was looking at the ground.

"Nothing like that Johnny." I smiled at him. I showed him the materiel for his pants."I think this came off them."

He looked at it."Um...Yeah... Shadow kinda ripped it off."

"Well she is a puppy. Give the pants here and I will try and fix them up for you." I said to him, I am a pretty good at sowing.

He open went back in his room and I followed him in side. He gave me the pants. I looked over them, and then I nodded."Ok I can fix them up."

He gave me a grin and hugged me. When he let go of me he asked."When are you going to call the guys up?"

I laughed at him,"Can't wait to see your friends I take it?"

He nodded.

Come on. I pulled him out of his room and shut his door."Now go and finish your hot coco. It will be more like cold coco by the time you finish."

"Ok, Ok. I'm going, I'm going." Johnny said as he went down the staries.

I went into my room and looked for my phone witch I could not even see. My floor was cover and I could not even see my bed. I gave a heavy sigh and left my room while shutting the door behind me. I went down staries, and into the kitchen. Johnny was sitting at the table drinking his coco. I went to the phone and dialed the number for the Curtis'.

It rang about four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Arisa? It's Soda." he sound sweet on the phone.

"Hey there. Would the rest of the guys be there?"

"Yeah why? Is something wrong?" I could tell he was worried.

"Everything is ok Soda. I was just calling to tell you guys that you can come over."

I heard some mumbling on the other end. They sounded happy.

K.C.K: Ok how was that? Liked it? Hated? Or so, so? Tell me! Hope the spelling's ok!


End file.
